


Warmer Than A Fire

by demonmadej



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cabin Fic, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Christmas Fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Destiel Decemeber 2020, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Episode Fix-It: s15e19 Inherit the Earth, Episode Fix-It: s15e20 Carry On, Episode: s15e18 Despair, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Castiel/Dean Winchester, Holidays, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Idiots in Love, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Naked Cuddling, One Shot, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-Episode: s15e18 Despair, Post-Episode: s15e19 Inherit the Earth, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Snow, Tumblr Prompt, kind of, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27834475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonmadej/pseuds/demonmadej
Summary: "Dean?" he asked, groggily, moving up from the bed slightly to see his lover crouched in front of the fireplace trying to get a fire started. His shirt was gone leaving him only in his favorite scooby-doo boxers. Though his skin was covered in goosebumps from his slight shivering, the combination of the shining light from the outside and the gentle flicker of the flames in front of him made him look like the most perfect being that Castiel had ever laid his eyes upon. Not that he didn't normally think that, because he did and always will, but the flames and glittering snow accentuated that.Fluffy/Alternate Ending for 15.19-15.20 with a Christmas theme!
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	Warmer Than A Fire

**Author's Note:**

> prompt - fireplace for destiel december 2020

The early light of the early morning awoke Castiel, and he blinked against the glare of the bright sunlight reflecting off the snow from outside around the cabin and shining through the windows. When his eyes finally adjusted to the blinding brightness he noticed the warmth that was there the night before was gone and the spot next to him was empty. 

"Dean?" he asked, groggily, moving up from the bed slightly to see his lover crouched in front of the fireplace trying to get a fire started. His shirt was gone leaving him only in his favorite scooby-doo boxers. Though his skin was covered in goosebumps from his slight shivering, the combination of the shining light from the outside and the gentle flicker of the flames in front of him made him look like the most perfect being that Castiel had ever laid his eyes upon. Not that he didn't normally think that, because he did and always will, but the flames and glittering snow accentuated that. 

Dean moved his head slightly to lightly smile at him, before concentrating back on his task at hand, finally managing to keep the flames alive and burning. He quickly, and quietly got up from where he was crouched on the floor and made his way over to the bed where Castiel was waiting for him. He got back under the covers and moved as close to Castiel as he could, his body shaking from the intense cold. 

"You're hands are freezing!" Castiel exclaimed, making a small noise when Dean pulled him close.

"No shit, it's freaking freezing out there," Dean answered, sighing in relief when Castiel took his hands in his own trying to warm them up.

The two were on a well deserved and much-needed vacation after everything that had happened, defeating Chuck, Jack bringing Castiel back, Dean confessing his love back, they both knew that they needed time alone just being them and only them.

As it was just hitting the peak of winter, the night before, just after they had shortly arrived at the cabin a snowstorm had hit the area and now the electricity had gone out which meant no heat.

"That better?" Castiel asked after a few minutes of rubbing their hands together and Dean nodded.

"Yeah, but I'm pretty sure that my lips are like icicles," he said with a suggestive tone to his voice, and after a tiny squint from Castiel, he clearly got the hint. 

He let go of Dean's hands and gently put his hand behind Dean's head, his fingers brushing the hair at the nape of his neck, pulling him closer until their lips met in a soft kiss. Dean's lips might've not been as cold as icicles but they were cold nonetheless and Castiel traced them lightly with his tongue, now and then softly catching Dean's bottom lip between his teeth. 

Whenever Dean tried to deepen it, he pulled away slightly and just out of reach just enough to revel in the small sounds that Dean made as a response. Dean, however, clearly had enough and flipped Castiel onto his back and settling on top of him.

"Got you," he whispered, looking down into the bright blue eyes which were Castiel's. He stayed like that for a moment, just admiring the blue which was like waves crashing full of love, adoration, and trust. He bent down to get the kiss he'd been waiting for, his lips capturing Castiel's. 

The two shared light kisses for what felt like forever, just content with being in each other's arms. They had all the time in the world for everything else, all they needed right now was just each other.

"Are you still cold?" Castiel asked once they had drawn away. 

"Not anymore, thanks to you," Dean replied with a warm smile.

Castiel returned the smile, while Dean rested his head under his chin with a contented hum. Helping Dean get warm from against the cold was a minuscule thing but hearing Dean hum in content with a soft smile on his face made Castiel know that something so simple could make the man he loved happy, that was enough to make his heart swell.

"You know that I love you, don't you?" he asked softly, not realizing he had said those words out loud until Dean responded. 

"I know. I love you too."

Having Dean who was contently curled up against him, he looked into the flickering flames knowing that those four words made him feel warmer than any fire ever could.

**Author's Note:**

> here's [my tumblr!](https://chaoticdestiel.tumblr.com/) where i mostly just reblog destiel stuff, but i'm also multifandom. i also add all of my destiel fics onto my masterlist on there as well, so check it out!


End file.
